Parenthood Becomes You
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: When a fatal turn of events occurs, Amanda and Jake are finally able to live their lives without fear of tyranny, as they are faced with the arrival of her baby and their resulting parenthood. Jake/Amanda Pairing.
1. Prologue

**A/n:**_ I've been disappointed with the lack of variety within the amc fanfiction on this site, with it mostly being Breese and then some Zendall, or greenlee fics , and I really like Amanda/Jake and I'm tired of all the BS on the show with the whole David paternity thing, so I've decided to create my own sequence of a events that lead to a happy ending for Amanda/Jake and their baby, though I usually write romantic angst,this story with the exception of the prologue ,will be romantic fluff,this is set before she has the baby,but. after they get married,also Liza will not be a factor,enjoy._

_-Pessi . Rom_

_**Parenthood Becomes You**_

_**Summary:** When a fatal turn of events occurs, Amanda and Jake are finally able to live their lives without fear of tyranny, as they are faced with the arrival of her baby and their resulting parenthood.  
_

_**Prologue**_

_The Bahamas_

Jake and Amanda were relaxing in their hotel room_, _Jake rubbing her feet as she reclined on their bed. Suddenly Jake's phone began ringing breaking the aura of serene relaxation ,with its piercing tone. They both ignored the ring,but its persistent tone irritated Jake, so he reached for it, in order to turn the phone off, it was farther then he thought so he had to get off the bed in order to retrieve it.

"Whoever it is,ignore it." Amanda said as she yawned,they'd had a full day on the beach,before they returned to their hotel room.

"That's the plan." Jake said as he picked up the phone, he was going to turn the phone off,but stopped when he noticed the missed calls from his brother Tad as well as a missed voice mail.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked noticing the expression on her newly wed husband. Jake ignored her as he listened to voice mail.

"That was a message from Tad,there's been an accident." Jake said.

"Did something happen to your nieces,or Opal." Amanda asked thinking it had to be someone close to Tad.

"No..." Jake said still reeling over the message Tad had left him.

"Jake, you're scaring me ,what happened." Amanda said getting worried.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked, the kids and Krystal are fine, it's David." Jake said sitting next to his wife.

"What did he do now, did he hurt JR." Amanda asked knowing how much David hated the Chandlers.

"No, David was in a car accident, hes at PVH in critical care." Jake said.

"When...when did it happen?" Amanda asked not sure how to feel about it, a part of her was happy he couldn't go after them, at least for the time being.

"This morning, he crashed into a tree." Jake said relaying what Tad said on the voice mail.

"What does that mean for us?" Amanda asked, she didn't really care what happened to David, her focus was her unborn son's well being.

"I don't know, I'm going to call Tad, find out whats going on." Jake said reassuringly squeezing her hand before dialing his brothers cell phone.

"Tad, it's Jake." Jake said,when his brother picked up the phone, he slipped outside to their rooms balcony. He didn't want to upset Amanda,she was going to be due in a couple of weeks , he didn't want her stressing at anything he had to say to Tad.

* * *

Amanda watched him as he paced back and forth, arguing with Tad over the phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying,but she found she didn't really care. Her thoughts were on David's condition and the baby, specifically about being able to raise her son with Jake. It pained her every time she thought about what she planned to do once her son was born. She'd never get to see him,let alone be his mother, they minute he would leave her body, he'd belong to someone else.

A mother who would love him and a father who would teach him how to play baseball, not obsess over him like a possession,like David surely would do,if he ever got his hands on the _little guy_, as Jake liked to refer to the baby. She'd never loved someone so much, as she loved this baby, and thats why she had to give him up to save him from pain David surely would inflict on the child, if she kept him. Jake suddenly reentered the hotel room through the glass sliding doors, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is everything ok?" Amanda asked getting worried again.

"Um, sort of, David was in surgery for internal bleeding,but things don't look good, they couldn't repair some of the bleeding, they don't think he's going to make it." Jake said explaining Davids condition to Amanda.

"Are you serious?" Amanda said face paling.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked seeing the color on her face changing.

"Y-yeah, I know I should feel bad,but it's David, is it wrong to feel that way." Amanda said, arms hovering protectively over her swollen belly.

"No, its not, hes been torturing you for months, you have a right to hate him." Jake said caressing her face with his hand.

"I love you." Amanda said leaning against him.

"I love you too,whatever happens with David, I'll always be here to protect you." Jake said kissing her forehead.

"I know...ow." Amanda said suddenly clutching her side.

"Whats wrong?" Jake asked worried.

"Its nothing,just braxton hicks." Amanda said shrugging it off.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked still concerned.

"Yeah,ow,its been on and off since the plane." Amanda said nonchalantly.

"I don't think that's braxton hicks." Jake said getting into doctor mode.

"I think you're right...my water just broke" Amanda said pointing to the wet spot on the bed.

"Uh, ok, let's...let's get you to the hospital." Jake said stuttering as he simultaneously helped Amanda off the bed and called the local hospital.

* * *

_Pine Valley Hospital_

"Clear!" Angie Hubbard said as she pressed the paddles against David's chest and watched his body convulse up, then fall down.

Angie glanced at the screen,where David's heart continued to flat line,the charge was moved up another lever, she yelled _clear_ again, before she shocked David. She never imagined_,_that_ ,she _,of all people was trying to save David Hayward's life. He had been stable,but it seemed the injuries he suffered in the accident and the stress of the trauma, had been too much for his heart.

Angie tried one more time, yes she hated David,but she would never forsake her Hippocratic oath,even if it was David,she'd try everything she could to save him, whether he deserved it or not. Despite her best efforts, and that of the other staff in the hospital room, the monitor continued to display a flatline.

", I think you should call it, we've done all we can,hes gone." The other Doctor in the room said.

"Time of death, 6:35 pm." Angie said sighing, despite who it was,it still pained her to lose a patient,even one as ruthless as David Hayward.

She turned off the beeping monitor and exited the room,it seemed David had a physical heart after all, he'd just never knew how to use it the right way,now he could finally be with those he'd lost,they few he'd truly cared about, Leora,Babe, Greenlee and Leo. He wouldn't be interfering in anyone's lives , not Amanda's , not Jake's, and definitely not her baby boy's life,ever again.

* * *

A/n: So that's the prologue, I'm new at writing AMC fanfic,but I hope I can capture the characters in character,let me know what you think, a review/constructive criticism is greatly appreciated,if I get any interest I'll update regularly,I just wanted to get it out of my head and unto paper,so to speak,but if people want me to continue it , I'll update continuously , anywho,thanks for reading.

-Pessi . Rom


	2. To Have, Hold, and Keep!

**A/n:**_ So here's the first chapter, this and the next chapt might have a little angst depending how you look at it,but the rest of the story will be pure family Jake/Amanda fluff, enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to : **Anon and drdavidfan for reviewing the prologue, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter One:** _To have, hold, and Keep!  
_

_The Bahamas: Local Hospital_

"He's almost here, push Amanda push." The doctor said.

"Ahhhh." Amanda screamed as she pushed , then collapsed exhaustively back into the pillow,Jake holding her hand as he stood next to the bed at her side.

" Dr . Martin ,there's something wrong." One of the Bahamian doctors said.

"Is my baby ok, is he alright." Amanda asked scared.

"It's going to be ok." Jake said going over to the doctor.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, I'm gonna get it off." Jake said calmly, in order to keep Amanda calm too.

Jake worked to remove the umbilical cord and free the baby, then handed him to one of the nurses, who cleaned him off and wrapped him into a blanket.

"I want to see my baby." Amanda said in a ragged voice. Jake nodded to the nurse to hand him to Amanda.

"Hey little guy, I'm your Mommy and I love you very much." Amanda said tears in her eyes as she held her son as he let out his first cry.

Jake tried to keep his own emotions in control as he watched Amanda look lovingly at her baby,when in just a few minutes she would have to give him up, a fact that was killing him and no doubt breaking Amanda's heart, to have to let her son go.

"It's time for him to go." Jake said coming close to her,just then his cell phone went off.

"Just give me a few more minutes,please Jake." Amanda pleaded.

"Ok,anything you want, I'll be right back." Jake said kissing her forehead than exiting the room for a second.

* * *

Jake stood out in the hall outside of the delivery room, he looked at his cell and saw a, _please call_, page from Tad. He quickly dialed his brother, nervously tapping his foot ,as he listened to it ring ,and waited for his older brother to pick up his phone.

"Hello?" Tad said.

"It's Jake, whats going on?"

" Angie just called me, David went into cardiac arrest, he didn't make it." Tad said.

"What...are you sure?" Jake said not quite believing it, not because David was possibly dead,but because his tyranny could be over.

"Yeah, Angie pronounced it herself, hes gone. " Tad said. He waited for a response from Jake but none came.

"Jake, Jake you there." Tad said getting worried.

"Yeah,I'm just...you know what this means, I can't believe it..." Jake said speaking in excited unfinished sentences.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Tad asked when Jake continued to ramble in incomplete thoughts.

"Yeah, I gotta tell Amanda, I've got to stop the plan, I'll call you back." Jake said breaking out of his thoughts.

"But, Jake, what plan?" Tad asked, but Jake had already hung up on his older brother.

* * *

**Back in Amanda's Room**

" I'm so sorry I can't keep you, I promise this is for the best and know that I'll always love you." Amanda said as she talked to her baby.

Jake reentered the room walking over Amanda. A sudden on rush of tears appeared on her face as Jake walked next to her. She bent down and smelled the baby, then gave him a kiss on the forehead ,and whispered I love you, before holding out the bundle to Jake.

"You don't have to do this." Jake said.

"Yes I do, its the only way he'll be safe from David." Amanda said confused by Jake's change in attitude.

"That's not the _only_ option anymore." Jake said.

"What do you mean?" Amanda said even more confused.

" We can raise him together, you and I, as a family." Jake said a grin on his face.

"I don't understand, David would never let you raise him." Amanda said thoroughly confused at that point.

" David isn't a problem anymore, Tad called, David's heart failed, he died." Jake said breaking the news to her.

"What did you say?" Amanda said not believing her ears.

"He's gone,he wont be coming after you,me or the baby,ever." Jake said taking her hand in his.

"You mean...Are you saying, I..we, can keep him?" Amanda said not quite believing this was happening.

"Yes...you can keep him and if you want me,I'll be here to raise him with you." Jake said.

"Of course, I love you Jake,your part of this family,you'll always be his father, to me." Amanda said.

"I love you too Amanda, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,but raising him with you, as his father." Jake said kissing her.

"I've got to talk to some people real quick, I'll be right back, I love you both." Jake said kissing Amanda and the baby on the forehead before leaving the room. Amanda smiled as she watched Jake leave the room, the baby stirred in her arms,crying a little and she turned to speak to him, rocking him gently in her arms.

"It's _all_ going to be ok little guy, that man who just left, he's going to be your Daddy, and we're all going to be a family, always." Amanda said then continued to rock, her newborn son, in her arms.

* * *

**A/n:**_ thanks for reading, I'll probably update again within a week and a half, maybe sooner if I get inspired, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated as well as any suggestions you may have plot wise, I'm always open to it ._

**-Pessi . Rom**


	3. Raising Trevor

**A/n:** _So here's the second chapter, I decided to end the story here, I've got so many other stories to focus on and I've sort lost a little bit of my inspiration to write this, so I'd rather end it with a good long fluffy chapter then leave it hanging for months or years with the possibility of me losing my inspiration for it completely, so thanks for your interest and I hoped you enjoyed the story , despite its shortness._ Also in regards to this story Tad/Taylor are still together because I started writing this chapter before they broke up, also Ryan/Annie, Colby Petey, none of the recent story lines affect this story, I guess this is basically an AU now.  
**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to :** _drdavidfan and _vmfanforever_for reviewing the previous chapter and for your interest in this story and also to anyone else who added this to an alert or who took an interest by just reading it, I appreciate it._

**Chapter Two**:_ Raising Trevor_

"This is it, we're home."Jake said to the baby, who was in his carrier, as he walked into their new apartment with Amanda.

After Jake canceled the plans for the secret adoption,he'd come back into the hospital room and they'd named the baby. They'd named him, Trevor- Jacob , with the middle name of Dylan, and the last name of Martin, TJ for short. They'd stayed in the Bahamas a week, three days in the hospital ,to make sure the baby was healthy ,since he was born a few weeks premature and because of the slight complication at birth.

They were then released from the hospital, and had gone back to their honeymoon suite. Jake didn't want to be in town while the arrangements for David's funeral were being made. He also had to make plans of his own, he was working to get an apartment set up so when he brought Amanda and TJ back to Pine Valley , they would have their own place set up for their new little family.

"Jake,its perfect." Amanda said walking into the apartment. It was a medium sized apartment with two bedrooms, one bath and a small kitchen and dinning area, as well as a small section which could be considered a living room.

"I know it's kind of small, but once I start working full time again, we'll be able to afford a down payment on a bigger place." Jake said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as I have you and TJ, I'll be happy anywhere." Amanda said.

"Good to know." Jake said leaning down and kissing his wife. TJ begin to stir ,crying out a little, making them break the kiss.

"I think TJ is ready to see his room." Jake said.

"You set it up already?" Amanda said surprised.

"Well, just the crib and a few toys, I thought we could set up the rest together." Jake said.

"You are the sweetest, husband a girl could ask for."Amanda said kissing him, then they walked over to the baby's room.

It was a medium sized bedroom with a blue crib in the middle, there was also a baby dresser and a large rocking chair. A baby mobile was also hanging over the crib , the designs were of the moon, planets and stars. Inside of the crib was a blanket that Amanda immediately recognized.

"T-That's mine, where did you get it?" Amanda said turning to Jake.

"I remember you telling me it was the first gift your father gave you. I found it in the storage of your dads stuff." Jake said.

"Thank you." Amanda said hugging him as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'd do anything for you Mandie." Jake said wiping away her tears.

Jake then took TJ out of his baby carrier and into the crib. Amanda placed her old baby blanket over her son and kissed him on the forehead. Jake walked over and closed the blinds in the room, then turned on the baby mobile which began to play music and spin, causing TJ to get sleepy and close his eyes. They then left the room and walked down the hall to the other bedroom.

"And this is our bedroom." Jake said opening the door.

Their room was slightly bigger then the nursery. Inside was a queen sized bed fitted with a wooden headboard and neutral colored sheets and comforter. There was also a dresser set equipped with a medium sized mirror. The room also had a medium sized closet already half filled with Amanda's clothes and half filled with Jake's.

"I love it." Amanda said dropping her bags by the bed and lounging on the bed.

"Have I told you how gorgeous , you look today." Jake said walking over and laying next to her.

"No,go on." Amanda said smiling.

"And did I mention, incredibly sexy, motherhood definitely becomes you." Jake said seductively.

"You're just saying that because you love me." Amanda said.

"Yes, I am,but it's true, I'm the luckiest guy in the world, to have gotten to marry you." Jake said leaning in and kissing her.

"I think I got pretty lucky too, my husband is a very handsome and gifted doctor." Amanda said as she cuddled against him

* * *

**One Year Later**

"Happy birthday to you, Happy Birthday to TJ, Happy Birthday to you!" The guest all sang.

"Is TJ, going to blow his candles." Kathy asked.

"He's still little. so he might need a little help, you wanna help him." Amanda asked her niece.

"Un huh." Kathy said shaking her head up and down.

"Ok, one... two... three..blow." Jake said as he held a camcorder in his hand , filming everything.

Kathy blew the candle out, and the one year old TJ giggled as everyone clapped. Today was TJ's first birthday,It'd also been a year since Amanda and Jake had gotten married ; they had celebrated their anniversary the day before. Amanda thought back to that day.

_Amanda had come home from fusion to find Jake had decorated their apartment with rose petals and candles. He'd also set the table up with two sets and two medium sized candles set on the able along with a vase with one long stemmed rose. Also on the table was a note addressed to Amanda in Jake's handwriting._

_Happy Anniversary Mandie, I'll be home soon , TJ's with Tad and Taylor, I've left you a surprise in our room._

_-Jake_

_Amanda smiled at the note and walked over to their bedroom, she walked in and spotted an elegant red dress laid out on the bed,one she'd pointed out when Taylor had randomly asked her to go out shopping. Surprisingly enough, her and Taylor had become best friends of sorts. Taylor was even TJ's godmother. The two woman had bonded over the past year, and soon they would be official in laws, because Tad and Taylor had recently gotten engaged._

_Amanda had then put on the dress and a few minutes later Jake arrived from the hospital wearing a formal, but not fancy suit. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand , which he handed to Amanda after kissing her hello._

_"You look so beautiful." Jake said taking in her appearance._

_"You don't look so bad yourself, Dr. Martin." Amanda said as she took in his appearance._

_Jake smiled then led her over to the table, pulling out her chair. Once Amanda was seated Jake walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of wine and two plates of Caesar salad, he popped two dishes into the oven, and turned the fire under a pot on the stove, then walked over and placed the plates of salad on the table, one in front of Amanda, the other across from her._

_"Jake this is beautiful." Amanda said admiring the salad. It was a Vietnamese cucumber salad,it had chopped cucumbers,prawns,mint leaves,thai basil leaves and sliced onion. The presentation of it on their plates, made it look like a professionally made salad._

_After they ate the salad, it was time for the appetizers. He removed the dish from the oven and walked back over to the table. The appetizers were vegetable spring rolls, he'd even made a homemade sauce to go with it. They ate the spring rolls, which were absolutely delicious. Then __Jake cleared their plates from the table and went into the kitchen to get the main course._

_He came back over to their table for two with two plates full of beef fried rice. He placed one before Amanda,and the other in front of his side of the table. Before he sat down he placed a bowl of the remaining fried rice on the table,in case they wanted seconds. They ate the main course, danced for awhile,then Amanda whispered in Jake's ear, and they retreated into the bedroom._

Amanda shook her head out of her reverie,when she realized Jake was talking to her.

"Huh,what?" Amanda said.

"I said are you ok?" Jake asked seeing she was distracted.

" I'm perfect, I was just thinking about how happy you make me." Amanda said putting her arms around her husband and pulling him close.

"You two better simmer down, this is a g-rated party." Tad said jokingly.

"I think he's jealous." Jake said jokingly,before walking over and putting his arm around his big brother, who quickly swatted it away.

"So are we gonna cut this cake, or what?" Taylor said.

"Right, lets help TJ cut the cake." Amanda said pulling Jake over to the cake, she picked up TJ holding him over the cake, while Jake placed one of his little hands on the knife ,while he held the rest. He then helped his son cut a line into the cake. Amanda moved away from the cake, while Jake began to cut pieces of cake for their guests.

Their guest consisted of the martin clan , including Petey,Colby. JR, Marissa and Little A, as well as Jamie, who'd recently returned to town, and his wife Melanie. The Slater's and Laverys, as well as Bianca and Miranda, were also there to celebrate TJ's birthday, as well as some of Amanda and Jake's neighbors and their kids.

After the cake was eaten, presents were opened. TJ received all sorts of toys and clothes. Soon after guest began to leave, and it was time to put TJ to bed. Amanda took the sleeping baby from his godmother,Taylor, and carried him up the steps and to the nursery. A few months before, they had moved into a bigger place, a two story house. Jake soon joined her, kissing the baby's forehead after Amanda placed his favorite blanket around.

"Thank you." Jake said looking down at the sleeping baby, then turning to face his wife of a year.

" For what?" Amanda said her eye's from her sleeping son, and to her Husbands.\

"This, for giving me this beautiful baby and , my own family." Jake said looking lovingly at his wife.

"All of this, wouldn't be possible if you didn't love me , I should be thanking you." Amanda said lacing her hands with his.

"True,but you made it possible for me to love you." Jake said with a smirk. He then leaned in and kissed Amanda gently on the lips.

"I love you, Jake Martin." Amanda said when they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Amanda Dylan- Martin." Jake said then kissed her again.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

'' You ready?'' Amanda said.

''Un huh'' Five year old TJ said.

'' Are you ready?'' Amanda said turning to her husband of five years.

'' I dunno, this is kind of a big deal.'' Jake said.

''It's just school dad'.' TJ said shaking his head at his father's theatrics.

'' It is not just school, its your first day, and I have to admit, I'm a little nervous.'' Jake said a smirk on his face.

'' It'll be ok, Dad, I'll be alright.'' TJ said confidently.

'' Jake, he's right, calm down.'' Amanda said chuckling at her husband, and smiling at her sons bravery.

She remembered being very nervous on her own first day of school. But her son, her little Trevor-Jacob, wasn't the least bit nervous, he had the most amazing strength and courage, she'd ever seen. It was hard to imagine, that he'd come from his biological father, and not Jake.

''I think its time for me to go inside.'' TJ said noticing the other kids heading for their class rooms.

'' Alright,buddy, we'll see you later.'' Amanda said.

''Bye Mama,bye Dad. '' TJ said hugging them then walking toward his classroom.

'' Bye, love you.'' Amanda and Jake called out.

'' Me too.'' TJ said as he disappeared into his classroom.

'' Are you crying?'' Amanda said turning to face Jake.

'' No...'' Jake said.

'' Are you gonna sob, when Ruthie starts school.'' Amanda said referring to the sleeping two year old in the stroller next to them.

'' I don't even want to think about it.'' Jake said.

'' Don't worry, she'll be our baby for three more years, plus our soon to be new addition' Amanda said smiling at Jake.

" That's right she'll...wait, did you say new addition, does that mean..." Jake said starting to grin.

"Yep, I'm pregnant." Amanda said smiling at her husband.

"Oh my God, Mandie!" Jake said hugging his wife,then kissing her.

"I still have to see the doctor today, to make sure,but after two kids, I'm pretty sure I'm right." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Do you want me to go with you to the appointment?" Jake asked, as they walked back toward their car.

"No, you have rounds, I'll come find you after the appointment." Amanda said not wanting him to miss work.

"Ok." Jake said.

They then got into their car. They dropped Ruthie off with her Godmother/Aunt Taylor. Then they headed to PVH, where Jake was now chief of surgery. They took the elevator up, then Jake kissed Amanda goodbye in front of the doctors office, then headed back to the elevator, to the floor he would be doing his rounds on.

* * *

"How are you today ?" The doctor said walking into the room.

"I'm fine." Amanda said.

"Ok, so we're going to take a look, this will feel a little cold. Is this your first baby?" The doctor said.

"No, my third." Amanda said as the doctor applied the ultra sound jelly. The doctor moved the instrument around her belly and looked over at the monitor.

"It looks like your about six weeks pregnant." The doctor said pointing to where the baby was on the monitor.

Tears went down Amanda's face, even though this was her third pregnancy, there was just something about seeing the first image of the child growing inside of you. The doctor then handed Amanda a napkin, so she could wipe off the jelly . Then she gave Amanda an approximate due date, and prescribed her prenatal vitamins. Amanda left the doctors office and went in search of Jake, to tell him the good news. On her way there, she saw Angie Hubbard, who approached her with a grim look on her face.

"I'm glad I found you, Jake is in surgery and they couldn't reach you on your cell." Angie said.

"What are you talking about,what happened?" Amanda asked confused.

" There was an accident, TJ fell off the monkey bars at school,they just brought him in." Angie said.

"Oh my God! Is he ok, where is he?" Amanda said panicking.

"He's down in the ER,Frankie's examining him, I'll take you to him." Angie said leading Amanda to where her son was.

"Is he alright?" Amanda asked Frankie when she spotted him in the ER.

"He has a few scratches and a minor sprain on his wrist, which should heal in about three weeks." Frankie said.

"Thank, God!" Amanda said relieved.

" He did have a slight fever,so we ran some routine blood tests, but I'm sure they will come back fine." Frankie said.

" Can I take him home?" Amanda said.

" We gave him some Tylenol for the pain and the fever, and hes sleeping,when he wakes up, if the fevers gone down you should be able to take him home." Frankie said.

"Thank, you." Amanda said.

She then walked over to the hospital bed , where her first born lay. She looked him over,almost bursting into tears at the sight of his wrapped wrists, he also had a band aid on his forearm and elbow. She ran her hand over his brown shaggy hair. She didn't know what she would do, if she lost him,her little Trevor-Jacob. She kissed his forehead and he began to stir.

"Mama?" TJ said drowsily.

"I'm here baby, how ya feeling?" Amanda asked continuing to stroke his hair.

"Sleepy..." TJ said yawning.

"I know sweetie, it's because of the medicine uncle Frankie gave you." Amanda explained.

"Oh..." TJ said then drifted back to sleep. Suddenly Jake entered the room.

"I came as soon as they told me, is he alright." Jake said panic in his voice.

"Shh..he's sleeping. He's alright, Frankie said he just sprained his wrist." Amanda explained.

"Are you sure?" Jake said walking over and examining his son. TJ may not have been his biologically,but Jake was his father and TJ was his son in every way that counted. TJ had been healthy his whole life, only going to the hospital for routine check ups, or to visit his dad, when Amanda brought Jake lunch, so the sight of his son laying in a hospital bed broke his heart.

"Yes, Frankie said he's fine, he does have a slight fever, so they're waiting for it to go down before they release him." Amanda said.

But Jake as a father, and a doctor, was not convinced. He picked up his son's chart and glanced over it, suddenly a confused look appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"I think the nurse got Trevor's blood type wrong." Jake said as he looked at the chart.

"Why do you think that?" Amanda asked.

"It says Trevor's blood type is AB, that's not possible because both you and David have type A,Trevor's blood type should be A." Jake said.

"Daddy, who's David?" TJ said suddenly stirring.

"Nobody, baby, go back to sleep." Amanda said. Once Trevor, fell back asleep. Amanda motioned for Jake to follow her out the room, so they could talk.

" How could they make a mistake like that, what if he needed blood and they gave him the wrong kind." Amanda said upset.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." Jake said clearly upset as well. He walked over to the nurses station.

"Whats wrong ?" A nurse, Lois,asked,when she saw the expression on Jake's face.

"I need to know who handled my sons chart?" Jake said.

"Uh, I think it was Morgan." Lois said pointing to a nurse who was headed there way.

"Morgan, can I speak to you?" Jake said to the nurse.

"Whats up, Dr. Martin?" Morgan said.

"Did you fill in the blood type on my sons chart?" Jake asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Morgan asked confused.

"Yes, there is , you wrote down the wrong blood type." Jake said accusingly.

" You're mistaken I wrote the blood type that was indicated in your son's records, which was AB." Morgan said confused to why the doctor would think she got the blood type wrong.

"But it's not possible, my sons blood type couldn't possible be AB, I'll draw a sample myself and have the blood tested." Jake said then walked away from the nurse and back over to Amanda and TJ.

"What did the nurse say?" Amanda asked concern on her face.

"She said that,that was the blood type on TJ's birth records. I think she screwed up, I'm gonna have his blood tested." Jake said.

"But, what if she didn't make a mistake." Amanda said another possibility popping into her head.

"Of course she made a mistake, TJ's blood type can't be anything other than type A." Jake said.

"What type are you?" Amanda asked.

"Type B, you know that." Jake said confused by the question.

"And I'm type A...Jake, what if the nurse didn't make a mistake, what if TJ is your son...your biological son." Amanda said.

" He can't be, we ruled that out when you first found out you were pregnant with him." Jake said.

"But, we never checked, we just always assumed he was David's, because the timing matched up, what if TJ wasn't born early,but right on time." Amanda said thinking more about it.

"Oh no, if he's not Davids...JR could be his father!" Amanda said gasping.

"He's not." Jake said with certainty in his voice.

"How do you know?" Amanda asked confused. Its not that she had anything against JR,but JR had his own family with Marissa and JR believed Jake was his father and she never had any intentions to tell him otherwise.

"Because I examined JR when he was fighting cancer five years ago, his blood type was A." Jake said.

"Which leaves you." Amanda said a smile appearing on her face.

"We shouldn't get our hopes up yet, not till after the test." Jake said not wanting to get his hopes up in case they were wrong and the nurse had really made the mistake and read TJ's files wrong.

"No matter what the test says, _you_ are his father, you're the only father he knows and will ever know." Amanda said kissing her husband.

They then reentered TJ's hospital room, where the five year old was fully awake and happy to see his mom and dad.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

" Auntie Angie, can I go home yet?" TJ asked when Angie entered his hospital room, Jake and Amanda sat on both sides of his bed.

"Yep, I just need to talk to your mommy and daddy,real quick, then they can take you home." Angie said smiling at the boy.

"Daddy and I will be right back, ok pumpkin" Amanda said ruffling his hair, hair she noticed was just like Jake's.

"Ok,mama." TJ said, as his mother and father left the room.

"Are those the results?" Jake asked referring to the sealed envelope in Angie's hand.

"Yeah." Angie said then began to open the envelope, while Amanda and Jake held hands.

"Jake, Amanda, the results show that 99.9%, that you _are_ TJ's father." Angie said smiling at the couple. Jake and Amanda kissed then went back into the room to be with their son.

"You ready to go home, kid." Jake said smiling at his son.

"Yeah, I'm hungry,can we have mac and cheese." TJ asked.

"Whatever you want buddy,you've been so brave today." Amanda said beaming, while Jake couldn't stop staring at his son, _his_ son.

"Mama, why is Daddy crying, are you sad Daddy?" TJ asked tuning in to his parents moods, his dad was acting just as weird as he'd been that morning.

"No, Daddy's just happy you're ok." Amanda said.

The family then walked out of the room and headed home.

* * *

_**Seven Months Later : **Pine Valley Hospital  
_

"You up for visitors." Jake said peeking his head into the hospital room, where Amanda lay.

"Depends on who it is." Amanda said with a smirk.

"Well I found these two in the waiting room." Jake said walking in with six year old TJ and three year old Ruthie.

"My baby's!" Amanda said when she saw her first, and second, born.

"Mama, I missed you." Ruthie said running over to Amanda's hospital bed.

"Where's the babies, can we see the babies?" TJ said practically bouncing off the walls.

"The nurse is gonna bring them in,but you have to sit still if you want to hold them." Amanda said.

Amanda had gone into labor earlier in the day , with her third and fourth child. Soon after her first appointment , they'd discovered she was pregnant with twins. She and Jake were both excited and anxious about having four children in the house, and about having infant twins,which would mean double attention and care of what one baby needed.

They'd moved into a bigger house and learned all about what having twins would entail and finally, seven months later the Martin-Dylan twins were born. It had been a long labor, but when Amanda and Jake laid eyes on their fraternal twins, Juliet-Jane and Julian-Joseph, it was all worth it. The door opened and a nurse came in with the twins.

"TJ, Ruthie, meet your baby sister Juliet and your baby brother Julian." Jake said.

"Hi, Julee,hi Juian" Ruthie said shyly, waving to the babies.

"Can I hold them?" TJ asked fascinated by the twins, he was barely three when Ruthie was born,plus he was excited about having a brother.

"You have to sit down first." Jake said and TJ quickly sat down in one of the visitor chairs in the room.

"I'm ready." TJ said smiling.

Jake placed Juliet in his eldest arm, reminding him how to hold a baby, he handed Julian to Amanda, who kissed her new born sons forehead. Jake then took Juliet back and let TJ hold Julian. Later with Jake's help, Ruthie was allowed to hold Juliet and then Julian. Other relatives and friends stopped by to see Amanda and the baby.

When visiting hours were over, Taylor and Tad took TJ and Ruthie home, where they would be spending the night. This left Amanda and Jake to have some alone time together, something they wouldn't have much of now that the twins were born.

"Have I told you how much I love you today." Jake said cuddling with Amanda on the hospital bed.

"I love you Jake, and you know what?" Amanda said.

"What?" Jake asked looking lovingly at his wife of six years.

"Parenthood becomes you." Amanda said looking at the love of her life and the father of her four children.

They'd survived trial, lost then found each other again when they needed each other. And though everything had worked out biologically, DNA wasn't all that made them parents,because true parenthood is based on love and for them it was all that really mattered.

* * *

**A/n: **_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, I wish I had the time to expand the story how I originally planned it out,but I think I ended it well, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated , maybe in the future I'll write a longer Jake/Amanda story,thanks again for reading ._  
**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
